Thistleclaw
Thistleclaw is a spiky furredRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 gray tom, with three darker gray legs, ears and tailShown in the image in The Rise of Scourge, pgs 30-31, as well as a white-tipped tail and white tinged around his muzzleShown in the images in The Rise of Scourge, pgs 30-31. History 'In the Super Edition Series' Bluestar's Prophecy :Thistlekit is born to Poppydawn two moons after Bluekit and Snowkit were born. His siblings are Rosekit and Sweetkit. He is named by Bluekit because of his spiky gray-and-white fur that stuck up all over the place, though Bluekit says it's softer than it looks. He is annoyed when Bluekit and Snowkit become apprentices, commenting on how he is just as big as they are. When Snowpaw offers to teach him every battle move she knows, he only replies by telling her he's already better than she'll ever be. He is spotted by Snowpaw when she is out of the forest, playing with his sister, Rosekit. Later he is seen complaining when Bluepaw is leaving to go to her first Gathering, annoyed once again that he is just as big as she is and states that he should go as well. Windflight tells him he will be able to when he's an apprentice and nudges him back towards the nursery. :He offers to go to the fresh-kill pile with Lionkit and is told to go play outside the nursery. His siblings are more worried about the weather, but Thistlekit agrees with his mother when she tells them a warrior isn't afraid of the weather. He is once again seen, being spotted by Speckletail running towards the fresh-kill pile with his littermates. He was unable to see the vole Goosefeather was talking about and was silenced by Speckletail. He is mentioned by Leopardpaw that he would be the most trouble for them in the battle, to keep him quiet. The day before the battle with WindClan, he shows how he would battle a WindClan warrior, but is scolded by his mother Poppydawn for playing with his food. He is annoyed, telling her she just wants him to stay a kit forever and asks Pinestar if he can attend the battle. He is told no, because he is needed to guard the nursery. Thistlekit says that no cat will get past him and Pinestar calmly agrees. Thistlekit is happy at the response. On the day of the battle he is seen with Lionkit, fluffing up their pelts trying to look bigger. Later, Bluepaw sees him poking out of the nursery and disappearing inside, angry that he is pulled back into safety of the nursery. :Thistlekit then becomes an apprentice with his sisters Sweetpaw and Rosepaw. His mentor is Adderfang. He starts taking a liking to Snowpaw, much to the annoyance of her sister, Bluepaw. He is later put on a hunting patrol with Bluefur much to his and her dismay. He is put on watch duty while everyone else is hunting, calling out false alarms which annoys Bluefur completely. Finally he scents real danger of dogs in the forest. The cats escape unharmed but one of the dogs continues towards the camp. Thistlepaw attacks the dog with bravery thus earning his warrior name- Thistleclaw. :Thistleclaw is seen more and more with Snowfur even telling her that he will someday be deputy and leader. He is overjoyed to learn that she will be having his kits. He is sent away when Snowfur goes into labor being told to fetch her water. He is happy to return and see that Whitekit had been born, telling that Snowfur could name him whatever she wished. He is devestated to learn of Snowfur's death, blaming it on Bluefur. He snaps at her, telling her to never come near Whitekit ever again, since she wasn't there when he needed her. He is later seen pushing Whitekit to practice battle moves, but is stopped by Bluefur. He then threatens her if she continues to look after his kit as he still doesn't forgive her for Snowfur's death. He is later given Tigerpaw as an apprentice. :He is shown to be quite fierce with his apprentice, fighting with him harder than most mentors and apprentice. It is stated by Leopardfoot that he had to almost sit on Tigerpaw at a gathering because he wanted to join in fighting amongst some apprentices. Thistleclaw continues to call Bluefur soft as she was angry at him for letting Tigerpaw attack the kittypet, Tiny. He laters attacks Oakheart and questions Bluefur's loyalty to her Clan when the tom is found on their side of the river. He is annoyed that the she-cat only states that she knows him from gatherings and the tom escapes with battle wounds. During Bluefur's deputy ceremony he is shown with an angry expression. :Many moons later Thistleclaw is found dead in a pool of blood. It is said that he died as he had lived - attacking a RiverClan patrol seeming somewhat hungry with revenge. In the Manga Series ''The Rise of Scourge :He is leading a patrol made up of Bluestar, Tigerpaw, and himself. While patrolling their territory, they run into a kittypet, named Tiny. Thistleclaw thinks he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw says she was being soft on him, because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he thought that Tiny should be 'taught a lesson'. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills him before being stopped by Bluefur, while Thistleclaw looked on, looking bored. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :The former ThunderClan leader Sunstar says that if Bluestar had stayed in the nursery with her three kits, Thistleclaw would have become deputy. Sunstar also asks other StarClan cats, who out of them would have wanted to see more cats joining StarClan because of the battles Thistleclaw would have started? Cats of the Clans :When Rock talks about Bluestar, he mentions that she gave Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit so she could become ThunderClan's deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who would have sliced through the forest until the paths ran red with blood. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Son: :Whitestorm: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandsons: :Sootfur: Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 109 Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw: Revealed as Sorreltail's son in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart: Revealedin Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Revealed Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony Thistleclaw's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 286 Pinestar- :Clanmates! I can think of no better moment to give Thistlepaw his warrior name. :Step forward, young tom. Windflight- :A warrior already! Pinestar- :''From this moment, you will be known as Thistleclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your fighting skill. ThunderClan will always remember your courage today, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Serve your Clan well. '' References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character